This invention relates generally to connecting flexible cables to substrates, and more particularly to the connection of a flexible circuit to a rigid substrate which connection provides for strain relief of the connection due to mechanical stresses as well as providing for compensation for thermal expansion to thereby prevent impairment of the connection. In even more particular aspects, this invention is particularly suited for use in connecting flexible circuit to ceramic substrates which are used in cryogenic applications and which during their processing and utilization are subject to temperature excursions in excess of 250.degree. C. and wherein conductive paste is utilized to form the interconnection between the substrate and the flexible circuit.